Just for an Evening
by KanoBelx
Summary: Iwaizumi can't say no when someone is in need of help, even if that person is Tendou.


A/N: My Haikyuu Secret Santa Gift for Tendous Satoris! I used some of my personal headcanons for Tendou's family, I hope that's okay!

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Iwaizumi barked. His brow was raised and he frowned at the red head before him.

"I want you to be my boyfriend for an evening," Tendou repeated his usual sly smirk painted on his face. Iwaizumi continued to stare at him dumbly, unsure what to make of his proposition. During practice, he was surprise when someone interrupted, telling him a man was waiting outside of the school gate for him. When he went to see who it was, he was beyond puzzled why Shiratorizawa's Guess Monster was sitting against his school's wall with his usual shit eating grin. "Come on, Iwa-Chan, help a friend out," Tendou chimed, breaking his trance of thought.

"First off, don't call me that. Second, we're not friends," he replied shortly.

"Please?" he whined, clasping his hands together as if begging.

"Can you explain to me again, why you need _me_ to be your fake boyfriend?" he sighed.

"Well, my family knows everyone on my team and they wouldn't believe it for a second that I was dating either of them. You and Oikawa are the next two people who's known me the longest," he explained.

"I don't know anything about you," Iwaizumi retorted.

"Nonsense! You know enough," Iwaizumi's frown grew deeper, but Tendou wasn't wrong. The two of them knew each other since middle school and he knew ever rumor about him.

"Why not Oikawa?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask for my help and not Oikawa? Oikawa is a much more boyfriend-looking material," he reasoned. Tendou was silent for a moment, before chuckling and throwing his arms behind his head.

"Because you're too nice to say no," he grinned, giving Iwaizumi a small wink. "Plus, Oikawa would probably punch me if he saw my mug hanging around _his_ school," he snickered. Once again, Tendou wasn't wrong; Oikawa would definitely punch him and he definitely couldn't say no to someone who needed help. But the key word was _needed._

"Why do you need a boyfriend for the holidays?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tendou. He couldn't believe he was actually considering it.

"I haven't told my team this," Tendou muttered, unwilling to answered.

"If I'm going to help you, I need to know why," he glared as he lifted his gaze towards him.

"Fine," he huffed. It was quiet for a moment as Tendou paced around, the gravel grinding under his feet as he walked. "My parents think that I'm unhappy at school. They're afraid that I spent too much time focusing on volleyball and not enough time hanging out with friends or focusing on a relationship. So, if I show them that I have a boyfriend, they'll get of my case and stop worrying for nothing," he answered glancing up at Iwaizumi with a small genuine smile. "And don't worry, my family is celebrating a week after Christmas, so you can still spend it with your family or friends or whatever," he added with a bit of eagerness. Scratching the back of his neck, Iwaizumi walked up to Tendou and handed him his phone.

"Give me your number," he ordered.

"Wait, really?" Tendou perked, clasping his hands around Iwaizumi.

"I'm not a fan of lying, but I get it. I'll help you, but you own me a _big_ one," he asserted.

"Of course!" he chimed typing in his number. "I'll text you the details about my family and anything I think you should know about me," he grinned kissing Iwaizumi cheek before running.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he watched the red head flee.

"You're my boyfriend for now, you're gonna have to deal with it," he called over his shoulder before disappearing.

"I'm only your boyfriend for an evening!" he hollered back. He groaned and cradled his face into his hands, beginning to regret his decision.

* * *

The following days to past, the two of them texted nonstop. At first the texting was all informational, but Iwaizumi soon found himself looking forward to talking to Tendou. He was shocked to learned that he had a younger sister. They bonded over shounen manga and indie horror movies, spending most of the days raving on about their interests.

Christmas morning, Iwaizumi checked his phone and grinned softly at the message from Tendou: " _Merry Christmas! See you on the weekend, Hun ;)"_ When he finally collected himself, he felt a sudden pang of panic. Was he blushing? Shaking the thought out of his head, he hurried to ready himself. Oikawa's family came over for dinner and the two of them sat in his room as the parent's chattered about the end of the year in the living room.

"I have a weird question," Iwaizumi stated, Oikawa glancing at him with concern.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his body completely to face his best friend.

"Don't think too much into it—"

"Too late," he snorted. "Now spit it out, I'm beginning to worry," he teased, poking the furrow between Iwaizumi's brows.

"Would you hate me if I dated someone from Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa's face was a blank as he turned away from his friend.

"I have known you all of my life. We have _hated_ Shiratorizawa from the very beginning," he paused. "But hey, you're my best friend, so I say go for it," he replied, turning to him with a smile. "This isn't hypothetical, is it?" he huffed with a knowing look.

"For now, it is—or more like it's not even real," he sighed scratching his head. "I'll tell you when its over," he muttered glancing at the text on his phone. "It's… complicated," Oikawa frowned and stared at him for a moment before patting him on the back.

"Do what you have to; I trust you," he assured.

* * *

The sun was already looming low in the sky. Clouds bled pink and the sky was stain a golden orange. Iwaizumi double checked the address on his phone before knocking on the door. Immediately, it swung open. Tendou stood before him with a wide grin, wearing a red ugly sweater with a series of reindeers prancing around. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up!" he chuckled. "And you brought cake," he pointed out. Looking away, Iwaizumi blushed.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," he muttered in embarrassment.

"I'm sure they'll like it," he chimed. "And here, wear this," he added throwing him a sweater.

"This wasn't a part of the deal, Tendou," he barked, tossing it back before looking at it. Tendou huffed and stepped aside to let him in.

"One more thing," he stated, placing his hand on Iwaizumi's chest to stop him. "Call me Satori, _Hajime_ ," he teased giving him a wink before backing away. Iwaizumi blushed once more and shook his head in disbelief.

"Who was it, Satori?" a woman's voice called from around the corner.

"It was Hajime. He brought some cake!" Tendou called back, leading his "boyfriend" into the living room.

"Cake!" a little girl darted from her seat on the couch and rushed up to Tendou eagerly.

"You can't have dessert until we've eaten dinner," an old man stated patting the girl on the head and taking the cake from Iwaizumi. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hajime," the man stated, the two of them shaking hands before he walked away with the cake.

"Here, come sit!" Tendou's sister grinned, patting the seat next to her as she sat down. Iwaizumi glanced at Tendou who gestured him forward. Tendou's parents returned from the kitchen, his mother grinning widely.

"T-thank you for having me over, please take care of me," Iwaizumi stuttered, bowing his head.

"Oh, no need to be so polite! Your family now," she assured. "Dinner will be ready soon. Satori, can you help me finish up?"

"Of course," he grinned getting to his feet. "Let me just…" his words trailed off as he motioned to the sweater in his hand. His mother nodded and returned to the kitchen as Tendou darted upstairs.

"So, Hajime, tell me about yourself," Tendou's father asked as he sat on the other side of him. Iwaizumi gulped and darted his eyes to the little girl beside him. She smiled brightly, staring up at him with curiosity.

"What would you like to know?" he smirked.

"How'd you guys meet?" the little girl shouted excitedly.

"How we met?" he repeated, his brain cycling through his memories. Suddenly, he snickered. "Me and your brother go to rival schools. We met during volleyball a few years back; my team lost to his," he answered honestly.

"Volleyball, huh? You play, too?" his father smirked.

"Yea, I've been playing since I was a kid. I go to Aoba Johsai—"

"Are you the captain?" she interrupted, grabbing his arm in excitement.

"No, but I am the vice-captain and the ace," he gloated. The girl "oooo"ed in amazement. Tendou's father chuckled as he got up, grabbing a leather-bound book and sitting back down. He handed it to Iwaizumi and when he opened it, there were several pictures of someone he could only assume was Tendou.

"Satori has always been a rather lonely kid. When he started playing volleyball, he realized he was really good at it, yet he still didn't make any friends. The other kids didn't like him much, he was… different," his father hummed, as Iwaizumi flipped through the pictures.

"He is," he replied absent mindedly. "But, you know, that's why people now like him," he added with a small smirk.

"I'm glad my son was able to meet you. Some people don't understand him and it's nice knowing there's someone out there. I'll be honest, my wife and I have been worried about him lately," he paused glancing over at the hallways that led to the kitchen before turning back to Iwaizumi. "We were afraid that volleyball would become everything to him. While I have no problem with him devoting himself to a sport, I didn't want him to give up on people, you know?" Iwaizumi was silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Tendou's father had a small smile drawn on his face and eyes filled with a mix of sullenness and appreciation.

"Yea, I think I do," he smiled, giving the older man a nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Tendou chimed, returning to the living room. "Dad! Are you showing him my baby photos?" he gasped reaching out for it. Iwaizumi laughed as he pulled it away, flipping it to a random page.

"You were such a cute kid, what happened to you?" he teased pointing at the photos within the album.

"How dare you! I am adorable! Aren't I?" he asked turning to his sister.

"Satori is the cutest!" she cheered jumping off the couch to stand next to her brother.

"Second only to you," he snickered ruffling her hair. He lifted his eyes back to Iwaizumi and smiled. "Dinner," he repeated. The four of them entered the dinning room and began eating.

"So Hajime, did you guys do anything for Christmas?" Tendou's mother asked.

"Oh, no. Not yet—"

"Yet?" Iwaizumi paused as he met eyes with Tendou. Did he say yet? Suddenly Tendou smirked and turned back to his food without a word. No one at the table seemed to notice and dinner continued without a hitch. Tendou's parents told stories about their children, Iwaizumi greatly enjoying them, occasionally throwing in some few sly remarks towards the red head.

After they finished dinner and the cake, they sat around in the living room. Tendou's younger sister open her gifts happily, the others watching on and chatting away. When she finished, Tendou walked up to the tree. From nowhere, he pulled one more present, a flat rectangular box. "Here, Hajime," he stated tossing it to him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the nicely wrapped present.

"It's a gift, what else would it be?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"I didn't get you anything—"

"You came here," Iwaizumi paused for a moment before he squinted at Tendou. He would need to repay him with more than just a gift. Still unsure of what to think, he unwrapped the box. He held up the same sweater that Tendou handed him when he first entered the house. But this time, he actually looked at it. It was an ugly Christmas sweater with Godzilla trampling a city. "I saw it and…" Tendou paused before just smirking at him.

"Thanks, Ten—Satori," he grinned, putting it on.

"How cute!" Tendou's mother laughed. "Here let me take a picture," Tendou sat down next to Iwaizumi, the two of them gazing at each other for a moment before wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. The night continued on for a few more hours, before Iwaizumi had to leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys," Iwaizumi bowed. When he rose, Tendou's sister hugged him.

"Thanks for coming!" she grinned.

"You should stop by more often," Tendou's mother stated. Iwaizumi glanced at Tendou who shrugged.

"We'll see. I'll walk him home," Tendou replied, pushing Iwaizumi out the door and closing it behind him. For several blocks, they walked in silence. Every now and then they glanced at each other, but never at the same time. "Thanks for helping me, I'm honestly surprise you agreed to it," he chuckled.

"You should give yourself more credit. You knew I couldn't say no," Iwaizumi huffed, bumping him with his shoulder. Tendou laughed.

"Maybe," he teased. The two of them were quiet for the rest of the way, until they reached the gate to Iwaizumi's house.

"You know that favor I said you owed me?" he asked.

"Oh god, I'm scared," he cooed pretending to quiver in fear.

"Take me out on New Year's," he stated. For a moment, Tendou stared blankly, before profusely blushing.

"Is… is it a date?" he asked.

"Well, Christmas is practically over, so there's no need to celebrate it. We can just go out for New Year's," Iwaizumi replied with a smirk. Tendou smiled back and nodded his head.

"Sure, sounds good, but I did get you that sweater. Can't I get some leeway?" he mocked.

"How about I give you a gift in return?" Tendou raised a brow before smirking.

"I'm listening—" Swiftly, Iwaizumi grabbed Tendou, pulling him in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"See you New Year's! We'll meet at the temple," he grinned before walking into his house. Tendou stood outside in the cold, blankly staring at the door. Frantically, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Iwaizumi.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey! I need you for another day!" he shouted.

" _When?"_

"Every day," It was quiet for a moment, Iwaizumi bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

" _You are so cheesy,"_

"Is that a yes?"

" _Of course, dumbass,"_


End file.
